FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27' ---- Phoenixkit attempted to charge out of the nursery at the intruder, only to be stopped by his mother.Silverstar 19:31, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (No lag :DDDDDD) "Just to meet you all," Willowstar sighed. "Maybe we can arrange meetings evey moon so that our Clans can be at peace and meet each other." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade padded away, his thoughts drifting to this "other Clan". Where there cats there like him, who had no love interests? So, maybe he wasn't weird...Silverstar 19:42, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Lol) Birchstar flattenend his ears and held an unsteady gaze towards the leader. "Perhaps.." Flamestar22 19:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixkit struggled out of Cardinalblaze's grasp, and made his way to his father. "Daddy?" The blood-colored tomkit asked with an incline of his head. "When will I be a warrior? Can I be leader, like you?"Silverstar 19:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (That's so adorable) "Your time will come soon," The tabby-leader meowed, lifiting his head to focus his gaze on Willowstar. Flamestar22 19:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) The leader's son brightened. "S-So I will be leader one day?" Phoenoxkit gasped, his eyes shining.Silverstar 19:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "It's not up to me," Birchstar responded, smiling at Phoenixkit. "It's up to you to find your destiny, not me." Flamestar22 20:38, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixkit puffed his chest out proudly. "I'll be up on High Rock one day daddy, just you wait, I know it's my destiney!" The tomkit went on, while Frostleaf approached Birchstar, gently poking him in the side before hissing into his ear quietly, "it is not his destiny, his path is ragged and filled with envy. Do not let him touch High Rock, there's a storm coming, not a phoenix!"Silverstar 20:52, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar smiled at his son, then looked up back at Willowstar. Before able to do so, he looked up at Frostleaf. "What is that supposed to mean? He's only a kit! How can he cause so much destruction when nothing has been done?" Flamestar22 21:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "Desire, misunderstanding, and envy...Both you and Hiddenshade know who is the rightful future leader." With those final words, Frostleaf left.Silverstar 21:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears, clueless of what she was saying. Had what he said to his newborn son a lie? Was he not ''destined for greatness? Flamestar22 21:20, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade noticed his leader was confused, so the handsome black smoke tabby tom approached him. "Sir? Did Frostleaf hit you with that whole 'a storm is coming' prophecy as well?"'Silverstar' 21:21, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar kept his ears flattenend and gave his deputy a curt nod as well. "I am unsure of what it means, but that's all she said." He then thought about Shadowpelt and clenched his teeth. ''No.. Phoenixkit will never be like him!! Flamestar22 21:24, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "...I don't think Frostleaf's told us about all of it just yet." The deputy responded with a sigh, shaking his head slowly.Silverstar 21:31, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar lifted his head to the sky and let out a calm, heavy, breath. "You think there's more?" Flamestar22 21:33, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Slow down, I won't be on tonight...) "Ahem," Willowstar cleared her thoat. Do they not see this as disrespectful? Birchstar is treating me like I'm invisible! An annoyed look appeared in her eyes. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:40, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar turned around to face Willowstar, his gaze twitching back to his deputy. "What more is there to say? You've come here to meet us, and you have." Flamestar22 21:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (oh wow haven't been on recently due to lack of wifi) Bluepaw narrowed his eyes. That scent... where had he smelt it before...? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:37, May 30, 2015 (UTC) (Srry everyone. I cant change my sig without it taking like an hour right now. Untill I can change it, ill just do this) ~Racer (It's fine.) Birchstar waited for Willowstar to reply, his eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, Redfur walked past Marina. "How are you feeling?" Flamestar22 18:46, May 31, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry guys, responses from my character to your actions…) "For StarClan's sake, I just wanted to talk about arranging a meeting with both of the Clans!" Willowstar shook her head. "In case you and your deputy have not noticed, there's another leader here. I'm seeing this as quite disrespectful. If you all don't see this as important, then maybe I should just leave!" Her body shook with anger and her typically calm brown eyes were hard with annoyance. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar's eyes darkenend, his serious gaze turning towards his deputy. "There's no need for a meeting. There's nothing more to discuss." With that, he flicked his tail, nodding to the leader respectfully. Flamestar22 19:40, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly, Bluepaw remembered. Aha! That was when those cats brought back Flamepaw! Silverpaw, on the other paw, strolled around boredly, not really interested in the ScorchClan cats. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 22:31, May 31, 2015 (UTC) (Willowstar is so pissed XD) "Nothing more?!?!?!?" Willowstar shrieked. "You're almost asking for a war! Think about it. We could meet every moon and share news. Our Clans could get to know each other. It would allow us to join together when trouble rises. It would give one of us a place to stay in case we're driven out of our camps." She paused to catch her breath. For StarClan's sake, they're treating me like a rogue! (Sorry guys, this is the response to earlier actions.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:53, May 31, 2015 (UTC) (meanwhile, back at the ScorchClan camp, there is more havoc going on xD) Copperdusk stood by the warrior's den. If Hiddenshade didn't want to talk about this 'Sweetcloud', she was okay with that. Meanwhile, Frozenstream lashed his tail, irritated due to all this fighting that had been going on recently. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:03, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears, his vision clouded with blood. For a distant moment, he was blind, unable to see anything but blood. StarClan.. what's happening? ''Unable to see or hear anything around him, evil laughs slashed through his mind, leaving him in a terrified yowl. ".." He stiffened, regaining his sight and looking at Willowstar in front of him. "I'll.. i'll think about it. In the meantime, go back to your own camp, I'm sure there's well enough there to do." Flamestar22 23:21, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw retreated into the apprentices' den, deciding not to interfere. Copperdusk, meanwhile, started to groom her dark ginger pelt. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 02:46, June 1, 2015 (UTC) (how's this?)Cloudflight let out a purr. Marina sat up, feeling her leg. It was starting to heal. [[User Talk:Racerbird|''LA''S'E'R'']] ''TAG'' 18:47, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Redfur stared at Marina oddly, waiting for her to reply to his question. Flamestar22 20:43, June 1, 2015 (UTC) (ooooh idea) Silverpaw stalked out of camp, continuing to be bored. She padded all the way to the border, not stopping. I need a break, for StarClan's sake... She continued until she reached the edge, and she sat down for a while, digging her claws into the soil. Dusk narrowed his blue eyes as he saw a gray she-cat with white patches on the FlameClan side of the border. A Clan cat! he thought, delighted. I've never seen one before! His father, Titan, had said that he had Clan ancestors, and that one of his sisters - the one he was named after - was a FlameClan warrior. He crept out from his hiding place, and asked: "Who are you?" Silverpaw jumped as she heard a noise, and she turned to see that a dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes - a striking resemblance to Copperdusk, the gray apprentice thought - step out of the bushes. She rose to her paws, and hissed defiantly at this intruder. "What are you doing here?" Silverpaw asked, unsheathing her claws. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:36, June 2, 2015 (UTC) (This storm of silver hasn't had kits since the first archive and she was heavily pregnant by then so…) Silverstorm walked up to her mate. "Wrenflight," she breathed. "Congrats on being the father to my kits." Wrenflight looked confused. "You…you mean you're expecting kits again?!?" The silver shecat nodded. "They'll be beautiful, just like you." The shecat flicked her tail to her slightly swollen belly. "It may just seem like I'm putting on weight, but I know they're in there." The couple silently slipped out of camp, tails twinning with the grasp of Silverstorm's kits. (Who wants 'em? I plan for her to have three…) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:29, June 3, 2015 (UTC) (I might have one...? Give me some time to think about it. However, if others want them more, I don't mind. :3) Dusk tilted his head. "I never thought a Clan cat would be this hostile," he mewed. "Don't you know that all cats don't attack you?" Silverpaw hissed at Dusk's reply. "Of course I do, rogue! Only DarkClan attacks FlameClan! Everybody knows that!" At the mention of DarkClan, Dusk shivered. His father had told him that one of his sisters had joined DarkClan... but she had died since, he'd said - Titan claimed that he'd seen the cat's body after all. "Of course I knew that," he hissed back at Silverpaw. "My father had a sister, who used to be a Spike... but she got killed by a FlameClan cat, as my father thinks." The ginger tom lapped one paw and brought it over one large ear. "By the way... what's your name?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:29, June 3, 2015 (UTC) (I don't really care who gets them, but I'm not quite sure I'll take one myself, since I have Streamy and the kits of hers that I rp in the apprentices…) Stormwillow watched Silverstorm and Wrenflight. That's good, Silverstorm's kits are already great warriors. I wonder how many she'll have… Meanwhile Willowstar gazed around the camp, her eyes eventually landing on Stormwillow. "Stormwillow!" She ran up to the silver tabby shecat and both of them dipped their heads. "Willow," Stormwillow murmured. "It's good to see you again." Willowstar dipped her head. "Thanks, but it's Willowstar now." (Reunion megahappyending) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:14, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan